


Companions

by NicolyBlack



Series: Doctor Who (Drabble's Collections) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "Some of them was left a deep mark in his soul."Alguns podiam achar que com a idade, o Doctor se esquecia de suas vidas passadas, o que não era completamente mentira, mas alguns momentos eram impossíveis apagar, coisas importantes sempre ficavam guardadas em sua memória, não importava quantos anos passassem, e ela estava em quase todos eles, ou pelo menos na maioria.





	1. Rose Tyler, I...

**Author's Note:**

> # Criada para o Desafio de Drabbles do Nyah.  
> # Para o melhor entendimento das drabbles e double drabbles, o significado da palavra do dia se encontra nas notas inicias de cada capítulo, as definições foram retiradas do Dicionário Online Priberam da Língua Portuguesa (http://www.priberam.pt/).  
> # Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente. Todos os direitos aos criadores dessa magnifica obra.  
> # A maioria das drabbles se passa no universo normal, porém algumas podem se passar em um universo alternativo.  
> # Focada no Doctor.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!  
> # Eu assisto a série com o áudio original, então eu simplesmente não consigo escrever “Doutor”, me desculpem.
> 
> # Agradecimentos mais que especiais a Mari Lupin e Mira Black, por apoiarem a ideia, e me ajudarem com a sinopse, amo vocês criaturas *-*
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Bem vindas/os pessoas, espero que gostem, e a única coisa que me veio em mente para a palavra de hoje foi essa *-*
> 
> Palavra do dia: célere.  
> adjetivo de dois gêneros  
> Que anda ou corre com rapidez. = LIGEIRO, RÁPIDO, VELOZ.

 

A relação deles era algo completamente insana, insana e célere.

Eles se conheceram, se apaixonaram, nunca se declararam e foram brutalmente separados, e mesmo assim, eles continuaram se amando intensamente. Rose nunca conseguiu esquecer de seu Doctor, seu e somente seu. Assim como Doctor nunca esqueceu de sua pequena, amarela e rosa humana, embora ele tenha conseguido seguir com sua vida, embora ele tenha conseguido colocar ela para trás, ele nunca se esqueceu. Enquanto ela ficou viciada a ele, repetindo todas as noites para si mesma que ele voltaria por ela, como ele sempre fez.

E no final, ele voltou.


	2. It's the glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, nós sabemos que o Doctor não precisa, realmente, usar óculos (ao contrário dessa linda autora aqui, que gosta de ficar sem os seus óculos e tem que ficar com a cara colada na tela do pc pra conseguir escrever, adeus conforto, olá dores de pescoço), e a Amy é tipo, minha companion favorita, ela foi minha primeira, assim como o 11th Doctor *-*
> 
> Palavra do dia: garrafal.  
> adjetivo de dois gêneros  
> 1\. Que tem forma de garrafa.  
> 2\. Muito grande ou facilmente legível (ex.: letras garrafais; título garrafal).

 

Em cada encarnação, o Doctor tinha um objeto, como uma peça de roupa, e uma fala de efeito, exclusivos daquela encarnação, e ele se lembrava de todos.

Gravata borboleta e “ _Gerônimo_ ” foram as representantes de sua décima primeira encarnação, mas tinha algo que o fazia se lembrar mais dessa vida do que esses objetos. O viajante do tempo olhava o objeto de todos os jeitos possíveis: por dentro, por fora, pelos lados, mas nenhum dos jeitos fazia a dor passar.

Aquele par de óculos grande e garrafal fazia seus dois corações apertarem, porque Amy não estava mais lá para usa-los.


	3. Psychologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, eu disse nas notas da história que ia ter caps em universos alternativos, e aqui está o primeiro deles, eu tinha prometido a uma amiga minha, que shippa 11th/Amy, um cap deles, e a palavra de hoje caiu como uma luva, entãããoo...
> 
> Palavra do dia: aparatosa.  
> adjetivo  
> 1\. Que tem muito aparato. = POMPOSO  
> 2\. Que tem mais aparência que outra coisa. = .ESPETACULAR
> 
> Dedicado a Mira Black

 

John Smith era o psicólogo mais famoso de sua cidade, portanto era difícil conseguir uma consulta com ele, já que sua agenda sempre estava cheia. E essa tarefa – remarcar, marcar, cancelar – caia sob os ombros de sua aparatosa assistente Amelia Pond, uma linda garota escocesa que adorava conversar.

John gostava desse estilo dela, sem vergonha alguma, mas o que ele realmente não fazia ideia era que Amelia era sua paciente mais fiel, sempre em consulta. Ela conversava com ele todos os dias, sobre todas os assuntos que lhe afligiam, esperando que ele notasse o que ela realmente sentia por ele.


	4. Hold on a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Após uma série de caps tristes e dramáticos, temos um engraçado para quebrar o clima! Aproveitem *-*
> 
> Palavra do dia: distendida.  
> (particípio de distender)  
> adjetivo  
> 1\. Que se distendeu ou sofreu distensão.  
> 2\. Dilatado, inchado.  
> 3\. Estirado, estendido.

 

— Doctor! Podemos parar por um minuto? — Donna pediu, depois de parar de correr, apoiando-se em seus joelhos.

— Por que?

— Eu estou... exausta! — exclamou, ofegando.

— Você não pode parar assim!

— Na verdade, eu posso. — ela se sentou no chão, respirando fundo.

— Você não pode, não quando tem alienígenas malucos atrás da gente. — Doctor olhou mais uma vez para trás.

— Droga, vou acabar com uma perna distendida!

Donna deu mais um longo suspiro, antes de levantar e voltar a correr. Fugir de aliens menos desenvolvidos que adoram uma folha inútil – que você sem querer pegou – definitivamente não era o passatempo favorito dela.


	5. I am so impressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia: efluir.  
> verbo intransitivo  
> 1\. Exalar de um determinado ponto;  
> 2\. Propagar ou difundir;  
> 3\. Provir ou descender.

 

— Fantástico!

— Doctor, como exatamente, isso é fantástico? — Rose se abaixou para olhar melhor aquele pequeno objeto.

— Essa simples pedra, transmitindo ondas de emoções para um planeta inteiro, é absolutamente fantástico.

Rose olhou para o rosto brilhante de empolgação do Doctor, uma empolgação tão genuína que a fez um soltar uma risada, fazendo o Doctor olha-la de um jeito questionador, mas o olhar dele fez um sorriso efluir nos lábios dela.

— Então, como paramos isso? — Rose perguntou de um jeito calmo, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. O homem demorou uns segundos, apreciando seu sorriso, antes de responde-la.

— Não tenho ideia.


	6. That means we stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui estamos nós com a primeira drabble da série clássica! Uhu, enfim, espero que gostem.
> 
> Palavra do dia: paradigma.  
> substantivo masculino  
> 1\. Algo que serve de exemplo geral ou de modelo. = PADRÃO  
> 2\. [Gramática] Conjunto das formas que servem de modelo de derivação ou de flexão. = PADRÃO  
> 3\. [Linguística] Conjunto dos termos ou elementos que podem ocorrer na mesma posição ou contexto de uma estrutura.

 

Doctor nunca fez questão de entender os humanos, eles eram mais como uma raça divertida para ele, tanto que se a decisão fosse dele, ele teria apagado a memória daqueles dois humanos, Ian e Barbara, mas sua neta, Susan, gostava deles.

Susan via os dois como um paradigma de como os humanos deveriam ser, e se fosse ser bom para sua neta ter duas pessoas que ela gostava ao lado, seu avô então aturaria aqueles dois na sua TARDIS, viajando pelo tempo e espaço com eles.

Mas, no final, o Doctor acabou vendo a importância daqueles humanos em sua vida.


	7. I'm soufflé girl after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para encerrarmos a parte das drabbles, ta ai uma com a Clara.
> 
> Palavra do dia: entoar.  
> verbo transitivo  
> 1\. Começar a cantar (para que os outros continuem no mesmo tom).  
> 2\. [Figurado] Encaminhar, dirigir.

 

A regeneração era um processo complicado e dolorido, tanto para o Doctor quanto para seus companheiros, e aquela regeneração foi um tanto quanto... impossível. Seu ciclo de regenerações já tinha acabado, e mesmo assim Clara conseguiu convencer Gallifrey de que ele era bom e que ele precisava de ajuda, resultando em um novo ciclo de regenerações, mas o Doctor se sentia estranho, porque era simplesmente errado.

Ele ainda se lembrava do momento em que ele ficou calmo. Andando pela TARDIS, ele chegou na cozinha, e achou Clara lá, fazendo mais um suflê de chocolate ao entoar uma música dos Beatles.


	8. It’s been fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Começamos com as double drabbles, e eu decidi fazer algo mais clean, o que acharam?
> 
> Palavra do dia: donaire.  
> substantivo masculino  
> 1\. Elegância no andar, nos gestos ou na maneira de ser. = GALHARDIA, GARBO, GRAÇA  
> 2\. Atitude ou gesto gracioso ou gentil.  
> 3\. Expressão ou dito espirituoso. = CHISTE, GRACEJO  
> 4\. [Vestuário] Espécie de merinaque.

 

Eram momentos como aquele que faziam o Doctor se esquecer da guerra e do que ele fez, momentos em que ele apenas se divertia e esquecia de tudo, e Rose e Jack eram excelentes em proporcionarem esses momentos a ele, mesmo sem eles saberem.

— Não, não, esperem, eu tenho uma melhor! — o Capitão gritou, se dirigindo para a porta da TARDIS.

Jack endireitou o corpo, levantou o queixo, deu uma empinada na bunda, e com as mãos na cintura, começou a caminhar em direção ao Doctor, com um jeito quase donaire, arrancando risos imediatos de Rose e Doctor. Ele continuou andando e parou de frente para o senhor do tempo.

— Oh Doctor, me ajude. — Jack pronunciou as palavras com uma voz fina, fazendo Rose parar de rir.

— Hey, eu não ando e nem falo assim! — Rose falou, levando dessa vez Jack a dar gargalhadas. — Doctor, eu me comporto desse jeito? — ela olhou para ele ao dizer isso.

— E como eu vou saber? Vocês humanos se comportam do mesmo jeito. — ela fez uma cara emburrada, e então voltou a sorrir.

— Eu sou o Doctor, e sou melhor que vocês, humanos. — Rose disse com uma voz grossa, fazendo todos voltarem a rir.


	9. Can I have a look at that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui venho eu com a primeira drabble com a Martha! Eu sei que a maioria não gosta dela, e que a maioria dessa maioria não gosta dela porque ainda não tinham superado a Rose, mas eu não me importo, porque eu amo a Martha, e pra mim, ela teve um dos melhores arcos, sem falar que eu me identifico com ela (não a parte da friendzone, to me referindo a parte de ser comparada a outra pessoa), então, se não gosta dela, não me importo que não leiam essa drabble, porque eu vou continuar amando a ideia.
> 
> Palavra do dia: lúgubres.  
> adjetivo de dois gêneros  
> 1\. Relativo a luto.  
> 2\. Fúnebre, lutuoso.  
> 3\. Triste, soturno, pavoroso, escuro.

 

Como se já não bastasse ela ter que aguentar ser jogada de lado pelo Doctor, agora também tinha o Capitão Jack para deixa-la de lado. Ela já estava cansada disso, de sempre ser a última opção, a ideia de deixar o Doctor já tinha passado pela sua mente mais de uma vez. Ela era tão necessária que o senhor do tempo nem percebeu quando ela se afastou lentamente, analisando aquela casa, que segundo os boatos da região, era habitada por vampiros, mas o Doctor não acreditava no sobrenatural, ele já tinha, inclusive, listado os alienígenas que morreriam com a exposição ao sol da Terra.

Uma coisa que ela não podia negar era o quanto aquela casa era assustadora, com quadros e objetos medonhos. Martha foi saindo da realidade, como se algo estivesse convidando-a a passar o resto de sua vida vendo aqueles quadros.

— ... tão lúgubres. — ela ouviu uma voz distante, que a fez voltar para a realidade.

— Hum? — Martha tentou disfarçar o susto.

— Eu disse que esses quadros tem uma aparência muito lúgubres, você está bem, Martha?

— Estou ótima. — ela voltou a olhar para as pinturas, quando de repente sentiu a mão dele puxa-la pelas escadas.

— Já sei a resposta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, eu sei que a proposta das drabbles são pra serem focadas no Doctor, mas eu tive essa ideia, que era focada na Martha e eu tive que escrever, e eu acho que se prender em algo pra fazer todos os caps tão chata, não consigo me prender em algo assim, por isso essa é focada na Martha, e pode haver outras que não serão focadas no Doctor.


	10. Well, we'll all go home some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia: admoestar.  
> verbo transitivo  
> Repreender branda e benevolamente (denunciando o mal feito e encarecendo o bem a fazer).

 

O viajando do tempo sentia muitas saudades do seu povo, do tempo em que Gallifrey ainda existia, mas se tinha algo que ele sentia mais saudades do que tudo, era de sua família, e em especial, de sua neta. Não era que ele não sentisse saudades de seu irmão, mas Susan sempre teria um lugar especial em seu coração, e as vezes, o aperto nos corações dele era tão grande que ele se permitia tirar um dia para se lembrar de seus familiares.

Nos seus piores dias, Doctor se permitia a alterar o design da sala de comando da TARDIS para o primeiro que ele usou, ele também restaurava os quartos de Susan, Barbara e Ian, e a lembrança de como a TARDIS costumava estragar a cada viajam naquela época vinha à tona, lhe fazendo sorrir.

Mas sem dúvidas, uma das coisas que ele mais sentia saudades, era de admoestar seus primeiros companheiros, Ian sempre rebatia, Barbara sempre tinha uma reação diferente, e Susan sempre começava a argumentar com “ _Mas vovô_ ”, e no final, acabava por ceder. Ele sentia saudades daquela época, se pudesse, ele voltaria para aqueles tempos, mas por hora, tudo que ele podia fazer era se lembrar.


	11. Overloaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Essa double drabble se passa em um Universo Alternativo.
> 
> Palavra do dia: reiterar.  
> verbo transitivo  
> Fazer outra vez o que já se fez uma ou mais vezes. = REPETIR

 

Mais um dia, mais uma discussão. Ninguém entendia realmente o porquê de eles ainda estarem juntos, mas eles estavam. Rose Tyler era uma mulher que não se rendia, sempre em batalha, se dedicava mais a sua carreira de advogada do que a sua família, enquanto John Smith era alguém mais calmo, cuja única preocupação era com o bem-estar de seus filhos.

Eles não combinavam, não eram sincronizados, eles simplesmente não eram certos juntos, mas eles também eram errados separados, eram uma combinação perigosa, que ameaça explodir todo dia, mas que nunca explodia.

Rose, no entanto, gostava de reiterar sempre que ela não sabia viver sem ele, mesmo que a relação deles já estivesse desgastada, ele era como o ar para ela, e ela era a vida dele. Certamente a palavra correta para descrever a relação deles era _inconstante_ , eles brigavam pelo motivo mais tolo possível, porém sempre terminavam o dia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Talvez a solução para eles fosse parar de ignorar o motivo das brigas e começar a conversar mais, discutir o que irritava eles, chegar em uma conclusão. Ou talvez eles apenas não lembrassem mais como era viver separados um do outro, porque eles se amavam.


	12. It doesn't make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia: antepor.  
> verbo transitivo  
> 1\. Pôr antes.  
> 2\. Preferir.

 

Havia poucas coisas que faziam o Doctor sentir preocupação, e uma delas era os Pond’s, o viajante do tempo realmente se preocupava com eles, ele nem soube descrever o tamanho da dor que ele sentiu quando percebeu que os Pond’s tinham seguido com suas vidas sem ele, e essa dor piorou quando ele descobriu que Amy e Rory estavam se separando, mas como sempre ele conseguiu resolver as coisas, incluindo o casamento deles, e no final, tudo ficou bem.

Se dependesse dele, os Pond’s nunca iriam embora, a companhia deles deixava o Doctor mais calmo, mais feliz e mais em paz consigo mesmo, ele gostava dessas sensações.

Amy era como uma melhor amiga para ele, ela sempre estava lá quando ele precisou, ela esperou por ele a sua vida toda, e Rory era simplesmente essencial, ele já era uma parte vida do senhor do tempo. O Doctor gostava de antepor que ele também era especial para os Pond’s, mas ele realmente era.

Afinal, era uma rua de mão dupla, Rory e Amy estavam viciados nessa vida, e o Doctor acabou por ver eles como duas das pessoas mais importantes para ele, todos eles estavam em uma perigosa relação de dependência.


	13. Is there a lot of demand for those?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não sei se já disse isso antes, mas eu gosto da Clara, eu também sofri com a saída da Amy e do Rory, mas a Clara era uma ótima companion na sétima temporada, na oitava ela ficou péssima, eu sofri com isso, porque eu realmente gosto dela, e agora, na nona temporada, o terreno para ela sair está sendo preparado, só posso desejar que ela tenha uma boa saída, uma saída com dignidade, e que a nova companion seja interessante.  
> Dito isso, espero que vocês gostem dessa double drabble *-*
> 
> Palavra do dia: imersão.  
> substantivo feminino  
> 1\. Ato de imergir.  
> 2\. Mergulho.  
> 3\. Inundação.  
> 4\. Começo de um eclipse.

 

Essa vida de viagens era a única que o Doctor tinha agora, mas as vezes ele se perguntava se era correto levar outros para essa vida, afinal, como Sarah Jane disse quando ela o reencontrou, era difícil para os que viajavam com ele largarem dessa onda constante de emoções e descobertas, viagens pelo tempo e espaço. As vezes passava pela mente do Doctor que tudo que ele sabia fazer era pegar pessoas normais, tira-las de suas rotinas, e transforma-las em armas. As Crianças do Tempo da profecia de Dalek Caan só reforçavam esse pensamento.

E com Clara não foi de outro jeito. Clara era intensa e pura, algo que o Doctor andava precisando, mas ele transformou ela em algo diferente em pouco tempo, ele viu ela fazer uma imersão de cabeça nessa vida, uma imersão que não teria uma emersão boa.

Talvez estivesse na hora de deixa-la seguir com sua vida, talvez já estivesse na hora do Doctor passar um tempo sozinho antes de achar outra pessoa inocente para ele arrastar para essa perigosa vida.

Mas isso seria doloroso para ele também, afinal, Clara era importante, ela o salvou em todas as suas vidas, ela era a _sua_ Garota Impossível.


	14. Well, how else do you meet a great warrior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia: homizio.
> 
> ho·mi·zi·o   
> (latim homicidium, -ii, homicídio)  
> substantivo masculino  
> 1\. .Ato ou efeito de homiziar.  
> 2\. Estado de homiziado.  
> 3\. [Figurado] Esconderijo.  
> 4\. Valhacouto.  
> 5\. Coima ou tributo antigo.  
> 6\. Malefício antigo que era punido com a morte, desterro, perda de bens, etc.
> 
> ho·mi·zi·ar  
> (homizio + -ar)  
> verbo transitivo  
> 1\. Dar abrigo a alguém perseguido pela justiça.  
> 2\. [Antigo] Tornar inimigo de. = INDISPOR, INIMISTAR, INIMIZAR, MALQUISTAR  
> verbo pronominal  
> 3\. Fugir à ação da justiça.

 

Doctor se considerava muitas coisas, muitas mesmo, tais como rabugento, dramático, histérico, insensível e até mesmo antiquado, mas ele nunca se considerou homizio. Por que ele seria homizio? Ele respeitava as leis dos planetas e da Proclamação das Sombras, ele não escondia criminosos, ele não se considerava acima das leis. Por que então os seus inimigos achavam que ele era homizio?

Essa pergunta rodou a cabeça dele por séculos, até que Donna, em um surto, disse que o Doctor tinha a péssima mania de se achar melhor que os outros, de achar que só porque ele ajudava as pessoas, ele se via no direito de se excluir de certas regras, e o fato de as pessoas não se importarem com isso assustava seus inimigos, mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

O senhor do tempo acabou se transformando em um símbolo de guerra, e a palavra que significava curandeiro ganhou o significado de poderoso guerreiro através da galáxia. Isso assustou ele, e a palavra homizio ganhou um novo significado.

Ele destruía naves, cidades, astros, e várias outras coisas, para salvar algum planeta. Ele cometia crimes graves por todo o universo, e não era punido por isso, porque era ele quem punia.


	15. Fantastic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeeeeeeeente! Tenho que falar com vocês, é um assunto sério, muuuito sério. Minhas aulas voltaram, estudo num IFMT que estava em greve, e a greve acabou (me julguem, mas eu não queria que a greve já tivesse acabado), mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá ficar um dia sem postar, afinal, com a palavra de hoje, faltam mais cinco, e eu tenho um plano para como acabar com a fic, e para isso, não posso ficar sem postar nenhum desses cinco dias, acho que já no próximo cap, ou nesse mesmo, vocês são notar o padrão *-*  
> Anyway, estou muito animada, triste porque estamos entrando na reta final, mas animada, e eu vou deixar vocês lerem agora.
> 
> Palavra do dia: resiliente.
> 
> re·si·li·en·te  
> (latim resiliens, -entis)  
> adjetivo de dois gêneros  
> 1\. Relativo a resiliência.  
> 2\. Que possui elasticidade. = FLEXÍVEL
> 
> re·si·li·ên·ci·a  
> (inglês resilience)  
> substantivo feminino  
> 1\. [Física] Propriedade de um corpo de recuperar a sua forma original após sofrer choque ou deformação.  
> 2\. [Figurado] Capacidade de superar, de recuperar de adversidades.

 

Após tantas regenerações e encarnações, o Doctor já deveria estar se acostumando com isso, mas nada fazia essa sensação estranha de mudar ir embora, ele não gostava disso, apenas não gostava. Os seus amigos as vezes não entendiam, e os sentimentos e pensamentos dele mudavam. Mas não era isso que o incomodava naquela regeneração. O que o incomodava era outra coisa.

Rose foi quem o ajudou a melhorar, a superar, de certo modo ela o transformou de volta no Doctor, afinal ele não era resiliente, ele mudava de rosto, e não voltava para o antigo, e o seu jeito de agir também mudava. Rose o ajudou a ver o mundo de novo, ela o ajudou com o que ele mais precisava. E Jack o fez voltar a acreditar, ambos o ajudaram com o que o incomodava.

Ele nasceu com o fim da Guerra do Tempo, foi forjado no fogo, seus pensamentos eram apenas sobre quantos de sua espécie ele queimou, ele era amargo e arrogante, ele não conseguia tirar aquelas imagens de sua cabeça. Talvez esse fosse o preço por ele ter feito o que fez, e se fosse, ele então arcaria com as consequências, porque ele era o Doctor.


	16. Allons-y!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia: petiz  
> adjetivo  
> 1\. [Informal] Pequeno.  
> substantivo masculino  
> 2\. [Informal] Menino, garoto, criança.

 

Sua vida passada tinha sido tão curta, e ela acabou de um jeito tão repentino, o Doctor não estava esperando por aquilo, mas ele se sacrificou por Rose, ele morreu para salva-la, e ele faria isso de novo, não importasse as circunstâncias. Mas o seu novo corpo nasceu amando-a, era a única coisa que ele tinha certeza nessa nova regeneração, ele a amava e tinha um medo gigante de perde-la, para no final, serem brutalmente separados.

Mas essa regeneração também teve outros companheiros, Jack continuou fazendo-o acreditar, Martha lhe mostrou força, e Donna bateu de frente com ele, e ele ainda pode reencontrar sua Sarah Jane Smith, além de K9. Porém nem tudo foi calmo, pois foi com essa face que ele achou o Master no fim dos tempos, e eles tiveram outra incessável batalha.

Ele amou Rose pelo resto de seus dias, mas ela estava vivendo em outro universo com o seu clone humano, ao lado de sua família e de seu petiz irmão.

No geral, tinha sido uma boa vida, ele amou, sofreu, chorou e ficou feliz, reencontrou antigos amigos, fez novos e acima de tudo, aprendeu que nem todos precisavam dele, assim como alguns necessitavam do Doctor.


	17. Geronimo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E essa é a antepenúltima double drabble :(  
> Eu sei, é triste, mas não posso fazer nada, e eu já peço desculpas adiantadas aos fãs da River, mas eu não consigo gostar dela o bastante, então eu preferi só cita-la do que falar dela mais aprofundadamente, se não eu não ia gostar e ia dar merda, mas eu espero que vocês gostem.
> 
> Palavra do dia: perscrutar.  
> verbo transitivo  
> 1\. Examinar minuciosamente, com toda a atenção.  
> 2\. Investigar.  
> 3\. Sondar, estudar.  
> 4\. Penetrar.

 

Gravatas borboletas eram legais, aquela vida foi legal. O Doctor tinha a impressão de que ele podia finalmente dizer que a guerra do tempo ficou para trás, agora ele tinha outras prioridades: manter o resto do universo a salvo. Não era que ele não se importasse mais com Gallifrey, porque ele se importava, mas ele tinha que superar e seguir em frente, arcar com as consequências.

Afinal, algumas coisas compensavam, outras nem tanto. Amy e Rory compensavam, Clara compensava, essa regeneração definitivamente compensava. Mesmo com seu coração ainda doendo pela sua vida passada, tudo na nova o ajudou a superar, incluindo sua TARDIS. Fora uma boa vida, com boas pessoas, boas aventuras. E ficar se lamentando não compensaria.

Amy e Rory foram, literalmente, o melhor casal de melhores amigos que ele teve nessa nova vida, Clara era enigmática, e o Doctor gostava de perscrutar tudo, ele não ignoraria alguém que morreu duas vezes para salva-lo.

Ainda tinha River, Jenny, Strax e Madame Vastra, todos eles faziam dessa vida uma das melhores, uma das quais ele não iria esquecer uma linha se sequer. A queda de Gallirey ainda doía, mas agora de um jeito diferente, porque agora ele conseguia sorrir novamente.


	18. Shut up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês não sabem o tamanho da minha felicidade, porque eu tenho um serio problema em terminar fics, tanto que no meu perfil só tem ones, songs e shorts de dois capitulos finalizadas, todas as minhas longs ou estão em hiatus, ou eu meio que abandonei (com a intenção de voltar qualquer dia desses), então, chegar no penúltimo capitulo de uma fic, mesmo que seja uma coleção de drabbles e double drabbles e que seja participante de um desafio onde tem que postar um cap por dia, é muito emocionante para mim *-*
> 
> Palavra do dia: janota.  
> adjetivo de dois gêneros  
> 1\. Elegante; garrido.  
> substantivo de dois gêneros  
> 2\. Peralta, casquilho; peralvilho.

 

Tinha algo de diferente naquela regeneração, algo um tanto estranho. Em suas vidas passadas, o Doctor se importava com os outros mais do que com ele mesmo, mas nessa regeneração ele sentia como se talvez isso não valesse mais a pena.

Era um sentimento besta, é claro, porque ele continuava sendo o Doctor, mais ranzinza, mais velho, mais janota, porém ainda era o Doctor. Mas Clara vivia lembrando-o de certas coisas, como o valor da vida e da confiança. Talvez fora por isso que ele não desistiu dela quando ela o traiu. Ela era sua amiga, conheceu todos os seus rostos, o convenceu a não destruir Gallifrey, ela se sacrificou por ele, ela merecia outro voto de confiança.

E ainda assim ele sentia algo estranho, talvez fosse a idade, ou então o fato de que a aquela regeneração, em si, era um erro – mais um ponto para Clara –, assim como poderia ser somente coisa de sua cabeça. De qualquer jeito, ele era o Doctor e continuaria salvando o universo, porém agora ele também estava procurando por Gallifrey, ele queria ver seu planeta e seu povo de novo, queria pedir desculpas, matar as saudades, mesmo que ele ainda não fosse ruivo.


	19. Doctor Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos lá em baixo.
> 
> Palavra da dia: justapor.  
> verbo transitivo  
> 1\. Pôr junto, pôr ao pé.  
> verbo pronominal  
> 2\. Juntar-se (contiguamente).

 

Aquela vida não era fácil, na verdade era bem perigosa e ameaçadora, mas era a única coisa que o Doctor sabia fazer, e ele era o melhor nesse ramo. Ele não salvava vidas apenas por gratificação, ele salvava porque era isso que ele era.

Seu nome ter ficado famoso, temido e amado em todo o universo foi apenas uma consequência de seus atos, ele não tinha a intenção de virar um símbolo, mas ele virou e tudo que ele podia fazer era continuar com esse símbolo, levar esperança as pessoas. Até mesmo o som que a TARDIS fazia ao se materializar era motivo de alegria – ou medo – para os que ouviam.

Claro que o fato de que exércitos se erguiam a menção de seu nome, seja para lutar com, ou contra ele, não era algo que o Doctor se orgulhava. Era a mesma coisa que justapor ódio e amor, mas novamente, ele estava lá para guiar as pessoas, ou detê-las.

A vida era importante e única, o Doctor lutava por ela, o que o colocava contra as pessoas que destruíam, e ele iria fazer isso pelo resto de seus dias, não importasse as consequências, não importasse quantas vezes ele morresse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAAAA! O ULTIMO CAPITULO! VOCES NÃO SABEM O TAMANHO DA MINHA FELICIDADE EM TERMINAR UMA FIC! Isso é tão emociante, vocês não tem ideia, acho que vou fazer mais longs *-*  
> Okay, falando agora sobre essa, eu sei que alguns companions apareceram pouco, e outros nem apareceram, eu queria tanto ter participado do desafio desde o inicio, mas eu só fui ver ele depois, porque eu não tenho o costume de olhar as noticias do Nyah (Nyah é o site onde essa coleção foi inicialmente postada; o site criou esse desafio, de fazer uma drabble por dia, com a palavra escolhida por eles), mas mesmo assim eu amei ter participado, amei explorar esse mundo gigante que é Doctor Who, e eu só gostaria de agradecer a vocês, todos vocês, os fantasmas, os que comentaram, os que comentaram pouco e os que sumiram, e principalmente, quero agradecer as duas diabretes da minha vida, por terem me apoiado, ouvirem minhas ideias, e lerem as drabbles antes de serem postadas, e falarem o que elas acharam.  
> E cara, vocês realmente não entendem minha emoção, porque eu sou aquele tipo de autora que só presta para fazer ones, e mesmo assim não tem vergonha na cara e não termina algumas, eu não funciono com longs, mesmo que eu tenha algumas, eu nunca consigo levar elas para frente, eu estou nas nuvens, essa sensação é muito booooa, pessoas *-* ah, falando nisso, prometo responder os comentários logo, ok?  
> Fato curioso: eu tenho TOC, e o fato de que essa historia vai ser terminada com 19 caps ficou na minha cabeça, porque gente, 19! Mais 1 e daria 20, ficaria tão fofinho, kkkkkkk (eu sei, sou idiota)  
> AMO VOCÊS, PESSOAS LINDAS DA MINHA VIDA!  
> Até a próxima (nem acredito que eu vou marcar uma fic como terminada o.O)


End file.
